Blue
Miiverse History Blue (NNID: Blueboy1301) also known as Zack,or Blueboy, made his first Miiverse post on April 17th, 2014 in the Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon community. He posted very infrequently throughout his first year on Miiverse, making 8 posts throughout 2014. Shortly after the beginning of the new year, on January 19th, 2015, Blue made his first post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. In March 2015, Blue began posting almost exclusively in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community, making his own creations, most of them being characters from the show Gravity Falls. Blue quickly became a very active user in the community, posting almost every day throughout the entire month of March 2015 and making a few friends in the process. He mainly stuck to making Gravity Falls objects, a show he's a huge fan of, he even named his shop "Mystery Shack", based on the location from the show. Blue became a fairly decent Scribbler only a few weeks after joining the community. He became friends with a few other Scribblers who were in the community at the time of his joining, such as MetaKnight and Ethan. He also shifted his focus to making LoZ Majora's Mask objects in April of 2015, making objects like Skull Kid, and the Happy Mask Salesman. Just before summer of 2015 Blue was incredibly active and improving his skills at an impressive rate. He posted a ton throughout the months of April and May, and were his most productive months at the time. Blue became well known in the community, making some of the best Gravity Falls and Majora's mask objects you can find in Punctuation Plaza, and becoming friends with Scribblers such as Emiliano, Tomas and David. Summer of 2015 was a time of exponential growth for Blue's Scribbling skills. When the school year rolled back around Blue managed to balance his school with Miiverse, and remained active in the Scribblenauts community. he cancelled the series he began in the summer: Moneybags Resort, and began a whole new series called "World War Muffin", which he began in mid-October. 2015 ended, January 2016 rolled around, and Blue had been a Scribbler for a year. He continued his series, World War Muffin, throughout the early months of 2016, and it occupied much of his posting and activity throughout the spring of 2016. When summer of 2016 finally came over the horizon Blue continued to do what he always did in Scribblenauts, making objects, talking with his friends, etc. The first two months, June and July, were fairly normal,Blue interacted with his friends and the community as he always had. Things changed in mid-august, when Blue suddenly became inactive on Miiverse, only posting every few months. Blue continued this pattern of rarely posting, only making about 1 or 2 posts every month. The inactivity was stopped when he made a post almost a year later in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community on July 21st, 2017. This post would mark Zack's return to the Scribblenauts community. After his return Blue began a series called "The Mushroom Drought" a series based in the Mario Universe that tells the story of the loss of a valuable resource in the Mushroom Kingdom. He then attempted to create some new Scribblers with some of the less experienced users in the community by hosting a Scribble School in July of 2017. However, his efforts to revive the community were somewhat in vain, as the Miiverse shutdown was announced about a month after his return. Blue was one of the users who recommended the Scribblers went to discord, and suggested they make a discord server, and he went to the first Scribbler server with many others. Blue made his final goodbye post on November 3rd, 2017, 5 days before the Miiverse shutdown. Where he is Now Blue has remained in the Scribbler Discord Servers, he's on every day or two in the Series Server and enjoys his time there. He has considered continuing the Mushroom Drought in the series server, but has not mentioned the idea in a while. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Blue has made. (In Chronological Order) * Moneybags Resort * World War Muffin * The Mushroom Drought Friends The following is a list of Blue's current Scribbler friends. * MetaKnight * Green Boo * Carson * Samuel/Shaderp * Sophie/Sparky * LostBanette * Carla * Emiliano * William * Rebirth Trivia * Massive fan of Toads from the Mario universe. * Currently uses a Blue headed toad as his online avatar, hence his name, Blue. * Changed his name and avatar color to red for a few days. Gallery Mushroom Drought Title Card.jpg|Title card for "The Mushroom Drought" Blue_Avatar_Evolution.jpg|The evolution of Zack's Scribblenauts avatar. Zack_Link_Transformations.jpg|The Majora's Mask Link transformations made by Zack. Zack_Sardonyx.jpg|Sardonyx from Steven Universe made by Blue. Category:Scribblers Category:PIS